


Night Out

by lexijl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexijl/pseuds/lexijl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ, Emily, Alex, Beth and Garcia crash the guy's night at the strip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any CM characters. Please let me know what you think.

JJ, Emily, Garcia, Alex, and Beth were sitting in Penelope’s apartment, finishing their drinks after the party.

“Emily I am so glad you were back for this.” Penelope

“Me too. I loved watching faces turn red.” Emily nudging JJ

“Sorry not all of us are as traveled as you are.” JJ

“JJ, some of that made my face red.” Alex

“Did you call me a slut?” Emily

“No, but nothing seems to phase you.” JJ

“Admit it we all learned at least one new thing tonight.” Garcia

“Well since I think I was the oldest women here tonight, I did.” Alex

“Oh come one you are not out of the loop.” JJ

“No but some of those positions and toys should have an age warning.” Alex

“You need to be limber for some of them.” Beth shaking her head

“JJ, why did you get so red? It’s not like you’re not married so you better be having sex.” Emily

“I am having sex but that doesn’t mean I wanted to tell a room full of people about my sex life.” JJ

“So you could tell us.” Garcia

“No I can’t or won’t.” JJ

“Well then what did you buy.” Emily

“What did you buy?” JJ

“A viberator and some lingerie. I am single in a new country.” Emily

“Alex what did you buy?” Garcia

“Let’s just say Mike is in for a surprise when he comes home.” Alex smiling.

“PG what about you?” JJ

“Toys, lingerie, a book and some other stuff.” Garcia

“JJ you didn’t answer.” Emily

“Lingerie, toys and other things.” JJ

“Beth, what about you?” Alex

“The same as everyone else.” Beth

“So where are Henry and Jack tonight?” Garcia

“Henry is with my mom for the weekend.” JJ smiling.

“Jack is with his Aunt.” Beth

“We know what they are going to home to do.” Garcia laughing.

“I can’t be mad at either of them for that.” Emily

“Does Will know what kind of party this was?” Alex

“Yeah, they all know.” JJ, she was ready to text him.

/

“Where did they go tonight?” Alex

“I am not sure.” Beth

“JJ, do you know?” Garcia

“Yes, Will can’t keep secrets from me.” JJ

“Are you going to tell us?” Emily

“As long as no one gets get mad.” JJ

“I won’t.” Beth

“Me either.” Garcia

“Apparently, since we were having a fun party without them. They all went to a strip club.” JJ

“They took Spencer to a strip club.” Emily

“Hold on. Aaron Hotchner went to a strip club.” Alex

“Yes to both.” JJ

“It doesn’t bug you that your husband went to a strip club?” Beth

“No, he knows better than to spend a shit load of money.” JJ

“Yeah but those other women.” Garcia

“Here’s how I look at. I know Will is faithful and at the end of the night he comes home to me. As long as he doesn’t spend a bunch of money and is not there all the time, if he wants to go watch another women dance half naked he can because I get the benefits from it.” JJ

“Now that’s a way to look at it.” Emily

“Have you ever been to one with him?” Garcia

“A couple times, mostly in New Orleans.” JJ

“You have been in a strip club and not for working purposes.” Emily

“Yes, I wanted to see what the big deal was, so Will took me.” JJ

“Did you get a dance?” Alex

“Have you been more than once?” Beth

“Yes and Yes.” JJ

“Hold on another women danced for you, where was Will?” Garcia

“He was there.” JJ

“Enjoying the show.” Emily laughing

“I believe so.” JJ smiling

“PG, it’s really not that bad.” Emily

“I know; I am still a little insecure.” Garcia

“Why? You look amazing and Kevin would be crazy.” Alex

“She wants to impress someone other than Kevin.” JJ

“JJ” Garcia yelled

/

“Who do you want to impress?” Emily

“Don’t worry, it’s not Morgan.” Garcia

“Go for it. JJ, do you know which club they went to?” Emily

“No, but did you just tell her to go for Morgan?” JJ

“Yes because she has already told me she loves him like a brother or I wouldn’t be hooking up with him when I was in town.” Emily

“So that leaves Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer.” Alex

“It’s not Rossi.” Garcia, knowing he was seeing JJ’s mom.

“Why did you want to which club they were at?” JJ, looking at Emily.

“We should go crash it; admit it would be fun to Spencer’s face.” Emily

“You like Spencer.” Emily looking at Garcia

“Would you like to announce that to everyone? I am still with Kevin.” Garcia

“Sorry, but why if you like Spencer?” Emily

“I still love Kevin.” Garcia

“They are at the Gentleman’s club.” JJ

“How do you know that?” Alex

“I texted Will and asked, I told him I couldn’t find my card and wanted to cancel it so I needed to know where he was.” JJ smiling.

“I think you should bring them both back with you and see how it works out.” Emily looking at Garcia

“I don’t want to know that please.” JJ

“Should we go?” Beth

“Hell Yeah.” Emily

“PG?” JJ

“Why not? If our resident good girl can handle it, I should be able to handle it.” Garcia

“I don’t believe JJ is always the good girl.” Alex

“Looks can be deceiving.” JJ

/

When they went into the strip club, JJ grabbed a table at the back.

“What are you doing?” Emily

“Spying and messing with them.” JJ

“I thought you didn’t worry about Will.” Garcia

“Oh, I don’t but sit back and watch their faces its funny.” JJ as she flagged one of the waitresses down.

“We need a round of beers and the men down there need a round on us. Please don’t tell them where they came from.” JJ

“No problem.” The waitress walking away.

“JJ, it won’t work.” Emily

“If it works you buy Spencer a lap dance from any girl PG picks out. If it doesn’t I’ll be Kevin a lap dance from any girl Alex picks out. Beth can be the factoring vote if we don’t agree” JJ

“I’ll take that bet, both of you start looking around, especially you Alex.” Emily

The waitress brought them their beers and they all watched another waitress go to the guys table and pass out drinks.

“I hope you ladies know them, they have passed on several women tonight.” The waitress

“We know them.” Garcia

“One of them is my husband, we are messing with them.” JJ smiling

Emily watched the men take the drinks and look around not noticing the women.

“Damn it.” Emily

“Garcia pick out a women.” JJ

“I want closer when this happens.” Alex

“Me too.” Beth

“Her right there, she’s cute.” Garcia

“And not blonde or brunette good choice.” Emily

Emily went up to the women and pointed out Spencer to her and paid her.

“Look Emily found an empty table.” JJ getting up to move

/

The guys

Morgan, Will and Hotch were laughing at how red Kevin and Reid’s face where getting.

“I would still like to know where the drinks came from.” Morgan

“Free drinks don’t knock it.” Hotch

“The girls aren’t done yet.” Spencer

“No, JJ said another hour or more.” Will

“What the hell are they doing?” Kevin

“We stopped asking questions a long time ago man.” Morgan

Will and Hotch both seen the women walk over to the table, neither of them expected what was going to happen next.

“Are one of you gentlemen Reid?” The red hair women asked.

“That would be him.” Morgan pointing at Spencer.

“I was told you would enjoy this.” The stripper as she started giving Spencer the lap dance.

Kevin almost spit out his drink, when she started dancing. Spencer immediately was red faced.

“I didn’t pay for this.” Spencer tried to tell her.

“It was paid for already, just relax.” The stripper

“This has Emily written all over it.” Morgan leaning over to Hotch and Will.

“JJ too. He might have a heart attack.” Will shaking his head.

“I can’t see JJ being here.” Hotch

“That’s because you both look at her like a little sister. I would say they are all here.” Will

When the stripper sat down in Spencer lap and started grinding on him, Kevin’s face went red. Will looked around at first not seeing them, but then spotted his wife who was laughing and none of them noticed he had spotted them.

“Don’t turn around but they are all here.” Will

“Seriously” Morgan

“Honey, it’s over with.” The stripper giving Spencer a kiss on the check.

All the men tipped her before she left.

“Which one of you did that?” Spencer looking at the men.

“None of us but we know who did.” Hotch

“We know it was one of two people.” Morgan

“Who?” Kevin

“Emily or JJ. My money is on JJ.” Will

“JJ, wouldn’t do that.” Spencer

“She would but more importantly I say it’s payback time.” Will

“They are here, all of them and don’t look.” Morgan

“What are we going to do to pay them back? Alex, JJ, and Emily would all shoot the first man that wouldn’t leave them alone.” Spencer

“Yes, but they won’t shot us.” Hotch

“No but they can hurt us in other ways.” Morgan

/

“What are you three proposing?” Kevin

“You are getting a lap dance next.” Will

“No way, Penelope would kill all of us.” Kevin

“Relax we are getting one.” Morgan

“I have to ask. Will, JJ is not going to be pissed.” Kevin

“No, you all need to stop thinking of her as the good girl.” Will

“Why don’t we send them lap dances?” Spencer

“Can you really see it bugging Emily or Alex?” Morgan

“I don’t think it would bug Beth either.” Hotch

“I know JJ wouldn’t think anything of it.” Will

“Penelope would be red.” Kevin

“Then she gets the dance.” Spencer

“And you will never be able to do anything that requires any kind of computer check in your life.” Hotch

/

The women were still laughing; Spencer and Kevin’s reactions were funny.

“Morgan and Will know it’s us. They are down there plotting.” JJ

“Hotch is involved too.” Emily

“What could they come up with that is better than that?” Garcia

“Nothing, but try to make us mad or jealous.” Emily

“Well, since I am not with any of them that won’t be a problem.” Alex

“They are counting on you keeping me and Emily in check.” JJ downing her beer.

“What do you think they would do if we got private dances?” Beth

“I knew I liked her from the start.” JJ smiling

“Should we find out?” Emily

“How are they going to know?” Garcia

“Oh that’s easy. Alex can go tell them after we leave and if they don’t believe her there is a place they can watch if we give them permission.” JJ

“I thought you’ve only done this a couple of times.” Emily

“I have but I am also not crazy, he enjoys the shows.” JJ smirking.

“Really not the good girl all the time.” Alex

“I say we do it.” Beth

“PG, you okay with that.” Emily

“Yeah, we get to pick the girl.” Garcia

“Yeah and you don’t have to tell anyone.” Beth

Emily stood up first and found a stripper with dirty blonde hair, Beth went next and disappeared so no one knew who she picked, Garcia found one with brown hair, and JJ went last smiling at Alex before she left went and found a women with black hair.

/

Alex stood up and went to the men’s table.

“Gentlemen, can I join you?” Alex

“Sure, where did the rest of them go?” Morgan

“I am not really sure; they may have went to the bathroom.” Alex

“Who sent Spencer the lap dance?” Hotch

“Technically, you guys did but that’s just because JJ won the bet.” Alex

“Bet” Reid

“Yes, if Emily would have won Kevin would have got the lap dance.” Alex

“I am thankful JJ won.” Kevin

“Oh come on I had a nice looking girl picked out for you. I’ll show you.” Alex pretending to look around.

“You know what I think she’s doing a private dance with Emily right now.” Alex

Morgan, Hotch, and Reid spit out their drinks.

“Emily’s doing what?” Morgan

“That’s where they went; they are all getting private dances.” Alex

“They play dirty.” Will laughing.

“There is no way Penelope’s getting a lap dance.” Kevin

“Why not? Your girlfriend is hot.” Alex

“You could find out.” Morgan

“How” Kevin and Spencer

“You can watch if they gave us permission.” Morgan

“Well, I don’t about anyone else but I am finding out.” Hotch

“So, am I.” Will

“Are either one of you coming?” Morgan looking at Kevin and Spencer.

“I think I’ll sit here with Alex.” Kevin

“I am going to the restroom.” Spencer

“Your loss.” Morgan following Will and Hotch.

 


	2. Penelope's Dance - Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of this doesn't go on in most strip clubs, but I liked the idea.

Before Spencer walked into the restroom he watched which rooms Morgan, Hotch and Will went into. He really did want to find out of the women were getting lap dances but all of them had boyfriends or in JJ’s case a husband, he didn’t fell right about it. He didn’t understand why Kevin wasn’t going to see if Penelope was getting a lap dance, even if he was awkward socially he still thought it would be a turn on for any man. When he walked back out of the bathroom he could still see Kevin sitting at the table with Alex, he made up his mind to find out.

Spencer walked over to the side rooms still looking at the table; he really didn’t want Kevin to notice but he thought Alex noticed. He walked up to only room that one of the other men hadn’t went into; looking at the bouncer Spencer became nervous.

“Your name?” The big man asked.

“Spencer Reid.” Spencer whispered; wondering if should have used Kevin’s name.

The bald man looked down on his paper before answering him.

“Have you done this before?” The bouncer asked.

“No.” Spencer; not believing she put his name on the list.

“Okay, you are allowed to watch if your girlfriend wants you to sit next to her that is fine but no touching the dancer and no sex.” The bouncer before opening the door.

/

Spencer noticed the women giving Penelope the lap dance was the same women that given him the dance earlier, the room was a little dark but both women looked up when he walked in. The stripper went back to giving Penelope her dance, it was more exotic then the one she had given him, she was touching her more and had Penelope’s hand’s in hers moving them over her body, he felt his body starting to get hard.

“Come sit down. I am Candy.” Candy told him.

Spencer shook his head and sat down next to Penelope, he was even more surprised to notice that her shirt was almost all the way unbutton and he could see her large breast.

“Reid breath.” Penelope whispered

“I know Bull gave you the rules and I have a couple of my own. First you should know that there are no cameras in here and the room is yours for an hour. Second, I don’t care if the two of you touch each other but no full on sex.” Candy

“Full on sex?” Spencer questioned.

“Yes, touch her as much as you want but your cock is not allowed to go anywhere near her pussy until you go home.” Candy told him bluntly.

“Okay then.” Pen blushing a little.

“Are you both new to this?” Candy

“Yes” Spencer

“Me too.” Pen told her.

“Great. I love virgins.” Candy smiling

Candy turned the music back on and started dancing for Penelope again, when she leaned down and put her face between Pen’s breast, Spencer became even harder. He watched as she kissed each of her boobs wishing it was him kissing her instead of Candy.

“Are you okay over there?” Candy smiling at him.

“Yeah.” Spencer told her.

“I think your starting to have a problem.” Candy told him as she pushed Garcia’s legs part.

“N..No” he stuttered a little bit.

“I am not even touching her and I can feel how hot she is. I am sure you would like a feel.” Candy grabbing his hand before either of them could tell her no.

She moved Spencer’s hand between Pen’s legs; he could feel the heat coming off her.

“I would really like to watch the two of you.” Spencer admitted

“Are you okay with that?” Candy asked Penelope

“Yes” she answered looking at Spencer.

Spencer watched as the two women touched each other while Candy danced for Penelope. Kevin was an idiot Spencer thought to himself. He wanted to take Garcia home with him and show her the things he could do to her.

“When this is done come home with me.” Spencer whispered in her ear.

“What about Kevin?” she answered

“He’s an idiot for not coming in here. You are beautiful and sexy, let me show you.” He told her back

“Are you sure?” she whispered back.

“Yes I want to fuck you more than once, if you are sure.” He told her

She had never seen this side of Spencer and was getting more turned on by the minute.

“I want you but” she told him

“I’ll get Kevin to leave, don’t worry about him.” He told her before kissing her neck.

Spencer stood up taking a couple of deep breathes trying to calm his body down.

“Where are you going?” Pen asked.

“Enjoy your dance; I have a couple of things to take care off.” Spencer walking out of the room.

/

Spencer walked back towards the bathroom; he noticed Alex and Kevin were still sitting at the table, he decided to call in a favor. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Ashley.

_“You remember that favor you owe me. Reid”_

_“Yeah, what’s up? Ash.”_

_“I need you to call Kevin Lynch into work and you have a huge computer problem. Reid”_

_“Won’t that make PG mad? Ash”_

_“No. Reid”_

_“It’s about damn time. Give me five. Ash.”_

_“Thanks. Reid”_

Reid walked back over to the table, sitting down.

“I thought you had left.” Kevin looking at Spencer.

“Honestly, I thought about it but then I realized that someone might need a ride home.” Spencer

“That is probably a good idea.” Alex knowing Spencer had watched Penelope get a dance.

Kevin nodded agreeing with Alex. Spencer felt bad he did like Kevin but he didn’t treat Penelope like she should be treated and Spencer wanted to show her how he should be treated.

“Damn it.” Kevin as he looked at his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Alex now confused.

“Agent Seaver just called me in they have a case and apparently a computer problem.” Kevin explained.

“There’s no other Tech?” Spencer pretending he didn’t know anything about it.

“No, Strauss gave your whole team including Penelope the week off. Can one of you let her know I was called in and make sure she he gets home?” he asked

“Sure, her apartment is on my way.” Spencer told him

“Thanks man.” Kevin as he got up to leave.

Alex watched as Kevin left the table.

“So did you enjoy the show?” she asked

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He told her.

“Spencer I am a profiler, I watched you go in the room and just because Kevin is an idiot and doesn’t know how good she is; doesn’t mean you should let her know.” She told him.

“I like her a lot and I like him which is why I feel bad but the way he treats her sometimes.” He started to explain.

“You don’t have to tell me I understand and now I am leaving.” Alex, seeing Penelope come out of the room.

“Alex, thank you.” Spencer, looking over at Penelope.

“Have fun and be safe.” Alex told Penelope as she passed her.

“How did you?” Penelope asked Spencer.

“He was called and in. I said I would take you home if that’s okay.” He told her.

“Yeah, let’s go if you’re ready.” She answered.

Spencer got up and took her hand leading her out the door; neither of them knowing that the other couples had watched them leave together.

 


End file.
